Luna and Hiro's big surprise/They're having a baby/A special happy ending
Here is how Princess Luna and Prince Hiro shows their big surprise in Fantasyland Rescue. After the race, there was a huge welcome at the School of Friendship. Miss Magpie: So, Princess Sunset Shimmer. As Vice Headmare of the the School of Friendship, will you and Princess Twilight Sparkle arrange a field trip to Green Patch for Blinky Bill and his friends to visit my school at any day soon? Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Miss Magpie. Why not? Mrs. Koala: We're so proud of you and Nutsy, Blinky, and I hope you'll come home for a visit. Blinky Bill: Don't worry, Mom, we will. Mr. Koala: We hope you and your friends take care of Blinky and his friends, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don’t you worry, Mr. Koala. We will take good care of them. Nutsy Koala: We trust you, Yuna, for the sake of our friendship. Princess Yuna: Headmare Princess Twilight, can the Human Counterparts of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gabby, Babs, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Gallus, Yona, Silverstream, Cozy Glow, Terramar, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon be new students for the School of Friendship? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Twilight. Apple Bloom (Human): Now, we've got two schools to go to! So, Starlight had the new students get settled to start their first day the next morning. Then, Blinky, Tom, their friends, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, Diamond Tiara, the Student 6 and Terramar got their own bedrooms at Golden Oak Library. Blinky Bills: Our very own bedrooms? For us? Tom Sawyer: Cool. Princess Yuna: I have a surprise for all of you. Apple Bloom (Human): Really? Sweetie Belle (Human): What is it? Princess Yuna: Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Here is your official company badges. All of you are officially part of Yuna's Company! Scootaloo (Human): Hooray! Gabby (Human): This is gonna be awesome! Sensei Garmadon: Also, you can train and study at the Golden Oak Library anytime you please. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly! We would like to. Scootaloo (Human): We're gonna have a new guest bedroom! Sweetie Belle (Human): We can't wait to train with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber! Babs Seed (Human): Could we invite Sandbar, Smolder, Yona, Ocellus, Gallus, and Silverstream? Terramar (Human): Don’t forget me. Cozy Glow (Human): I'd like to come too. Diamond Tiara (Human): Me three. Silver Spoon (Human): Same here. Princess Yuna: Sure. Apple Bloom (Human): Yes! Sandbar (Human): All right! Smolder (Human): Woohoo! Princess Yuna: Welcome aboard, all of you. Vanellope von Schweetz: Woohoo! This is so exciting! Princess Yuna: Let me give you a great tour around Equestria. Start off at the Golden Oak Library. Scootaloo (Human): Golden Oak Library? Princess Yuna: Yep. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna leads the newcomers to the door. Princess Yuna: This is the Golden Oak Library, the finest Library where we study, train and fight. Sweetie Belle (Human): Wow! This is bigger than I thought. Tyrone: Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Guys, meet Tyrone. He is Sensei Garmadon's number one assistant. Gabby (Human): Pleasure to meet you, Tyrone. Princess Yuna: Tyrone, can you give those newcomers a grand tour around the Golden Oak Library? Tyrone: Sure thing. Follow me, there's much to see. So, Tyrone gives the Human Counterparts of the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Young 6 and Terramar a great tour at the Golden Oak Library. Starting at the Study Room. Tyrone: This is the Study Room, where Yuna's Company study and research on the Journals. Babs Seed (Human): Very nice. Gallus (Human): Awesome. Then, Tyrone showed the newcomers the guest bedrooms. Tyrone: This is the guest bedrooms, where Yuna's Company sleeps. Ocellus (Human): Fantastic! Apple Bloom (Human): What number are we gonna get? Tyrone: Your rooms will be 25, 26 and 27. Sandbar (Human): Wow. Diamond Tiara (Human): Nice. Silver Spoon (Human): I could get use to this. Cozy Glow (Human): Me too. Tyrone: So, what'd you all think? Cozy Glow (Human): I love it. So, Tyrone took the newcomers to the training room. Tyrone: This is where you train. Yona (Human): Yona do like this. Just then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber came to see Yuna and the new members. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hello, Yuna. Giving them a tour? Grubber: They do look like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Cozy Glow, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Terramar. Princess Yuna: That's because they're just the Human Counterparts of them from Fantasyland. Grubber: I knew that. Silverstream (Human): It was so nice to see you guys. Later, Tyrone showed the vehicle room. Tyrone: This is the vehicle room and garage, where we keep all the historical vehicles and famous Movie and TV vehicles. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly! Those there must be the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, the 1984 Ecto-1, the 2016 Ecto-1, Ecto-2, the Knight Industries Two Thousand aka K.I.T.T., the 60s Batmobile, Bigfoot monster truck, the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Gyrospheres, Herbie, Giselle, the Mach 5 and many more. Princess Yuna: You got that right, Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie: Let's party! Pinkie Pie (Human): My thoughts exactly! Party time! Both: Woo Hoo! Then, it was time for Hiro and Luna to make an announcement. Hiro: Attention, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature! Princess Luna: We have a special announcement to make! So, everyone perched in silence as Yuna became puzzled about their announcement. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, what's the announcement? Princess Luna: We’re having a baby! With that said, it got Yuna excited. Princess Yuna: Snowdrop and I are gonna be big sisters!? Princess Solarna: That's right, Yuna, we're gonna have a baby brother or sister! Princess Yuna: That is so exiting! I can hardly wait! Hiro and Luna: (laughing) So, everyone celebrated the very special occasion for Hiro and Luna having a baby. The End In a post credit scene, Yuna, her friends, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty raced off to Fantasyland for a visit. Princess Yuna: I'll see you guys on the finished line! Dusty Crophopper: You're on, Yuna! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! Cruz Ramirez: Oh yeah! So, they started their race like there was no tomorrow. With Fantasyland was back on the map, Radar chased and arrested Flim and Flam's human counterparts. Flim (Human): Darn it. Flam (Human): We're busted. So, they were brought in jail for good. Then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber trained the new teammates. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... set... go! Grubber: (whistles) So, Yuna and her friends begin racing with their teammates. Later on, John Smith and Vice Principal Luna were happily together again. Vice Principal Luna: Oh, John, I'm so happy we're together. John Smith: And I'm never leaving you again, Luna. Vice Principal Luna: I love you so much. So, they gave each other a kiss just to prove their love for each other. At last, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature were arriving at the Golden Oak Library's movie theatre, with the first film starting with Cars. Hooft: Ain't this film great for what, Hugo? Hugo: You better believe it, Hooft. Cars was the best film. Then, they watch the second movie, Misty Island Rescue. Hooft: Wow. I tell ya, Junior, that film was quite impressive. Hugo: Yeah, tell me about it. Finally, they watch the third movie, A Baby’s Day Out. Hugo: Wait a second. What kind of baby movie is this? Hooft: Beats me, Junior, but it does shows the identical twins starring as Baby Bink. Then, the screen fades to black. In the post credit scene, some villains had an evil plan. Baron Von Sheldgoose: (binoculars) Will you look at that? Princess Yuna had her little pals along with Dipper, Mabel, and theirs. Her company got new recruits, and Princess Luna and Prince Hiro are having a new foal on the way. And who cares about the Journals, I have a much bigger fish to catch, can't have the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher lose their patience. Once I get hold of all six Infinity Stones, I'll open the portal feering them. Those little pipsqueaks won't know what hit them. (evilly laughs) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225